


【卡带】记一次彩票中奖事件

by zdpp999



Series: 神威拖拉机 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chimney Sweeps, Intersex, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Vaginal Plug, Voyeurism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdpp999/pseuds/zdpp999
Summary: 卡卡西抽奖得到一次免费烟囱清理服务，服务过后，幸运的他得到了又一次抽奖的机会。⚠️双性带土 intersex Obito⚠️角色扮演 roleplay⚠️造人尝试暗示 pregnancy trial implied
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 神威拖拉机 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【卡带】记一次彩票中奖事件

**Author's Note:**

> 总结一下故事线：准备在六代目生日当天造人的两位颇有仪式感地搞了个roleplay

1.

卡卡西喜欢抽奖。

倒不是说六代目真的希望能赢多少钱，也不怎么见到他与朋友交流选数字的心得。卡卡西只是满享受那种等待幸运悄然而至的感觉。

六代目生活简朴。每次去一乐拉面旁边的便利店买套都只不多不少买一张彩票，木叶百万大乐透，影岩刮刮乐，神威强力球，等等，不限品牌。

涂了卡片，和售货员唠唠家常，拿到机打发票，往车里一扔。数学课内容已经快忘掉的六代目嘴里念念叨叨算着中奖的概率。

当然，算不了几秒钟就被会被人催赶紧开车回家。

久而久之，车里的手套盒堆满了彩票，而卡卡西很佛系地一次都没有中过奖。

看着手中粉白相间的发票和鼓励他多来几张的售货员，六代目总是笑眯眯地美其名曰是希望幸运一发中。

不过当然有人对此事持不同意见——每次只买一张，怎么可能中奖呢？

这种事，总得多尝试几回提高概率才行。

2.

九月中旬，天气还残余着炎热。就连不怎么出汗的六代目都想躲在家里吹空调。

趴在办公室的他困得睁不开眼，拎起手机，咦，一条陌生号码的通知出现在眼前：

［恭喜您昨天购买的神威强力球乐透中奖！奖品详细信息已寄送到您的邮筒，请及时查收！——神威乐透公司］

卡卡西惊喜得一蹦而起，急忙上网查找神威乐透公司的客服电话。看着官方的电话号码与以往的幸运儿经历展示，卡卡西坐回椅子上，嘴角挂上一丝意味深长的微笑。

总之，先回家查邮筒去！六代目连忙开始草拟今天的请假理由。

十分钟后，迈进家门的卡卡西手中捏着一份中奖通知。花花绿绿的彩页有点掉色，染得他手指一片斑斓。

卡卡西低声念出彩页上的字，“恭喜您中奖啦！！您将免费获得一次烟囱清理服务，请期待我们上门服务的员工，并积极给他们小费，以鼓励勤劳的木叶打工人。”

勤劳的木叶打工人？六代目忍住笑，现在的外包公司都开始用这样的称呼了？

不过免费的烟囱清理服务听起来倒也很不错。六代目嘴角上翘，已经开始期待了呢。

3.

早上十点，平日里还在与起床做斗争的卡卡西一反常态地坐在客厅的沙发上，电脑摆在面前。选什么好呢？卡卡西浏览着藏在文件夹深处的视频文件，嘴中念念叨叨，“新家第一次尿床？无人的办公楼洗手间晚上九点？宇智波大宅后院火热XX？” 最终挑选了一个他最喜欢小裙子视频播放起来。

周六早上就应该这样享受生活嘛。随着视频中的两位演员渐入佳境，卡卡西也将手伸进睡裤。

就在这时，窗外传来皮卡熄火的声音，几秒之后门便被砸响了。

“进来，门没锁。”卡卡西专注地盯着电脑屏幕，口中喊道。

门被“咣当” 一声推开，一听就是力气大且性格粗暴的人。

卡卡西按下暂停键，瞄一眼门口。一位留短发，穿着深蓝色T恤和低腰牛仔裤，脚着登山鞋，右手臂有些奇怪纹身的黝黑年轻男人站在门口。

“请问您就是神威乐透中奖客户吗？” 短发男人低头看着手中的表格，认真地核对着门牌号。

“没错，这是神威乐透的烟囱清理服务？” 卡卡西没动，只是把翘在茶几上的脚又翘高了些。

“对，如果您不介意的话，我现在就开始了。” 男人将表格放在地上，卸下肩上装满工具的帆布包，对卡卡西点点头。不等他给出任何指示，便自觉地走到壁炉前，蹲在了地上。

卡卡西看着他拿起工具开始忙碌，满意地将视线转回电脑屏幕。

有趣的是，对于一个专业烟囱清理人员，这家伙的包也有点太新太干净了吧，真不知道经验够不够，还是需要多多留意他的工作态度。卡卡西漫无目的地想着，又看了一眼男人由于趴在地上而露出的后腰，按下play键。

两位演员动情的呻吟飘出屏幕，卡卡西盯着那位跪坐在床上，小裙子不知丢到了哪里去，浑身涂满润滑油的演员，呼吸渐渐急促起来。

4.

“砰” 的一声巨响，卡卡西被吓一跳，裤子中的手也立即撤出来，差点碰掉了兢兢业业播放着视频的电脑。

男人已经站了起来，手中拿着一个看起来刚刚停止转动的机器。他侧对卡卡西，面色通红地说，“不好意思吓到您。刚才通风机马达过热，从烟囱中掉了下来。请问可以借用一下洗手间让它冷却冷却吗？”

“当然可以，” 卡卡西并没有为修理工打断他看片的事发火，“走廊那边的门就是，请随意。”

男人走向洗手间，腰间露出的皮肤被重新落下的T恤覆盖住。卡卡西失望地叹口气。

“估计是刚刚参加工作的新手吧，” 他自言自语道，“真是可怜，等一下要去洗手间看看他有没有迷路。”

修理工快步走进洗手间，一进门就被靠在墙上用手捂住自己的裆部，狠狠揉捏。

开什么玩笑，现在的客户素质都这样低吗？在别人上门服务的时候看片，也太没有礼貌了。他咬着牙褪下自己的裤子。

不过也怪自己，穿低腰牛仔裤有什么动静都遮不住。

年轻的修理工洗过手，在T恤上随便擦一擦，撑住洗手台抚上自己硬挺的阴茎，有些粗暴地照顾自己在错误时间突然而至的欲望。阴茎后面的小缝也湿漉漉的，修理工伸出另一只手绕到身后，试探性地插入一根手指。他盯着镜子中的自己，在别人家洗手间自慰的刺激感让他的身体无比敏感，一道黏糊糊的水痕很快便从臀缝间顺着大腿流向膝盖。

都怪那人公放出的视频。刚才在客厅中，仅仅听到演员们的呻吟声他就硬了。修理工恨恨地低声喘着粗气，完全没有注意到自己发出的声音竟和视频中的一个演员惊人地相似。

当然，沉浸在欲望中的年轻男人也没有注意到，身后洗手间的门一点点被推开条缝隙。一双眼睛正从缝隙中专注地盯着他。

5.

“嗯......” 年轻的修理工夹紧腿，感受即将到来的高潮，“…啊！” 他卸力般趴在洗手台上，结实而饱满的后背随呼吸起伏着，塌下去的腰部勾勒起两道优美的曲线，在充满力量的臀部一路向下延伸至小腿。

从背后看去，真是动人的风景呢。

心里这样想着，卡卡西笑眯眯地走近还没缓过来的修理工，将手搭上他有些汗湿的臀部。

“冷却好了吗？”

修理工一惊，急忙转过身，用手推开卡卡西的手臂。他脸色潮红，胸口还起伏着，被立在身前的卡卡西逼迫着背靠着洗手台，腰肢向后弯出迷人的曲线。

“冷却好了就可以继续使用了吧？” 卡卡西继续笑着，单手将他困在身体与洗手台之间，在年轻男人震惊而惶恐的眼神中，另一只从背后的口袋里掏出一张纸在他面前晃过。

“超级健康，我前几天刚检查过身体，” 他将纸拍在洗手台上，“没有任何性病历史。”

修理工整个人都发红了，鼓起的乳尖微微挺立着。这难缠的客户到底在说什么？！约炮吗？现在的客户怎么这样… 他…

他根本没有时间看那张纸，便被凑上来的卡卡西吻住了。

是很温柔的吻，一点点深入。修理工的舌头被搅住，牙齿被欺骗性地顶开，整个口腔都被迫开放给愈加具有侵略性的动作。卡卡西一边吻他，一边收紧手臂扣住修理工的身体，双手从他的腰部抚到臀部翘起的顶点，又逐渐滑向两腿之间。

年轻男人小幅度地企图挣脱卡卡西探进身体的修长手指，却也享受似的回应着紧贴着自己的嘴唇。终于挣脱出一条胳膊的他挥动手臂，掐住卡卡西的肩膀。

“不要在这里！” 他眼尾发红，身体轻微地颤动，“找个宽敞的地方…”

卡卡西二话没说，托起修理工的臀部将他抱向客厅。

两人的动作掀起一阵风将那张纸吹落在地，上面的字迹便立即被修理工流在地上的体液沾湿了。纸上有密密麻麻的表格，却并不是六代目说的STD检查表*。只见纸张的最下端依稀可见一行加粗的字体：semen analysis - result: above 95% in volume and overall very active.*

6.

修理工跪在地上的样子很美，卡卡西在抽插的间隙感慨。

倒三角型的身材，看起来有点新鲜却非常自然的深色皮肤，以及不自觉翘起的浑圆臀部。每一个角落都吸引着六代目更加深入地埋进男人的身体。

卡卡西掐住年轻男人的腰，费了些力让他的上半身更加贴近地面。这样一来，进入他身体的角度就变成由上至下，男人分泌出汩汩的体液也被迫堵在身体中。卡卡西看着他被自己进出时动作摩擦得殷红的下体，心中一动。

果然是专业服务，腰软水多，大腿有力，就连穴口也极其有弹性，等一下玩奶油派一定会闭合得紧紧的不让奶油流出。

像心有灵犀一般，修理工贴在地上的脸忽然转过来，睫毛被泪水糊成一片。他被卡卡西用力操弄得口齿不清地说，“等… 等一下，请… 啊嗯，就弄在里面… 嗯，” 喘了口气，男人被顶到了敏感地方，突然闷哼一声，腔道夹紧了卡卡西。

卡卡西被他骤然收紧的内部肌肉夹得脊柱绷紧。不妙，他死命捏住修理工的大腿和臀部交界的地方，阴茎直推到男人体内的最深处。

无与伦比的快感瞬间俘获了他，有一秒似乎周围的一切全都消失了，只有他与紧紧包裹着他的身体，在宇宙中心放松地飘荡。

卡卡西睁开眼睛，面前的修理工瘫倒在地，神色显出一副被操透了的茫然，只有臀部还被自己捏着。他连忙放开手。男人的身体上已经被他掐出几道红印，加上张开的腿间湿淋淋的水痕，看上去无比色情。

“喂，还好吗？” 卡卡西俯下身，温柔地捧住他的脸。

7.

年轻男人颊上沾着地毯上掉落的烟灰，看上去灰扑扑的，像一条在野外疯玩到筋疲力尽的小狗。

看到修理工逐渐回过神来，卡卡西笑了笑，从旁边的茶几上拽来几张抽纸，帮男人清理腿间的一片狼藉。

“勤劳的木叶打工人，哈？” 利落又熟练地做着手中的动作，六代目笑得眉眼弯弯，“那么这里，就算是给你的小费了，好不好？” 他用手圈住男人有些红肿的阴唇，用另一只手的手指沾了沾从穴眼中缓慢流出的精液。

“可恶！” 男人挣扎着要起身，却被卡卡西按住大腿，“混蛋卡卡西，别弄了！好不容易射到这么深！”

“说漏嘴了哦，带土，” 六代目目光灼灼，放开了他的同时直起身，捡起他进门时放在旁边地上的那个帆布包，“我们说好在塞入这个之前不用对方真名的。”

手中举着刚拿出的一支包裹在消毒包装中的阴道栓。

带土脸红到脖子根，他保持着仰躺的姿式在地毯上将自己挪到沙发旁，靠在上面。

六代目也跟过去，轻柔地将阴道栓推进带土的身体。“会不会不舒服？” 卡卡西看着三根手指粗的栓塞完全没入他，只留下一部分末端的手拉环，不仅有些担心。

“刚才你进来的时候不是也没事吗？” 带土翻了个白眼，合起双腿。酸麻的感觉让他有些疲惫的身体又是一个激灵。

“这样，应该可以成功了吧？” 卡卡西皱着眉，小心地搀他站起身，揽着腰扶他慢慢走进浴室。

“别疑神疑鬼了，拿出你抽彩票的自信来，笨蛋！”

8.

两人的说话声逐渐消失在浴室的水声中。

地上，修理工带来的帆布包中大敞着，几个全新包装的验孕棒下面压着一张红色卡片，一看就是超市卫生用品货架旁边随手拿的。

卡片的封面微微翘起，可以窥到内页上龙飞凤舞地写着，卡卡西生日快乐！！（记得赶紧给我报销美黑和贴假纹身的钱！！！）

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> *STD检查表：性传播疾病检查表。郑重考虑造人的家长必须要做的检查，也是约炮时让炮友放心的证明（bushi  
> *基本意思是，（精液）量超过百分之95的男性，以及整体精子超级有活力，换而言之，33身体超级健康。一般的精液分析报告条目太多太复杂我不想列举，所以瞎写了一个overall结果。大家意思意思就好！
> 
> 另外，有人知道卡卡西看的小电影是谁拍的吗哈哈哈哈！


End file.
